


my very first sign (is a vulgar one)

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, Gen, deaf!Clint, deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: When Clint loses his hearing aid and has to use sign language to communicate, everyone is surprised that Nat and Tony know sign language</p>
            </blockquote>





	my very first sign (is a vulgar one)

Steve just watches them with a smirk, leaning back in his chair and waiting for the others to react. He has to assume they were doing this because they wanted a reaction because Tony could throw hearing aids together in moments if he had to, especially before a meeting with Director Fury.

“Am I the only one here who doesn’t know what the hell is going on?” The man asked, sounding wary and accusing at once, “I knew you knew how to sign, Agent Barton, and I’m not surprised that our best spy and assassin does – but you, Stark?”

The futurist looks almost smug so Steve is sure that, yes, he had planned this. “What?” He asked, shrugging, “I don’t trust interpreters not to mess something up on a business deal and when you sleep as little as I do, you have time to pick things up.” Clint flicked him off lazily and Tony just grinned, “My very first sign.”


End file.
